The Clasp of the Force
by The-7th-Horsemen
Summary: Rey is a 19 year old college student in a world full of mystery, She sets her eyes on a lonely broken Kylo and then begins the journey, Will Rey fall in love with Finn (The lovable nerdy student), Poe (The dashingly handsome ladies man) or Kylo (The lonely barista)?


**The Clasp of the Force**

 ***This is a Reylo Fanfiction, I will update with I can.***

 _*Bzzz* *Bzzzz* Bzzzz* "_ It's to earlier in the morning." Rey groaned as she reached for her phone. She didn't even bother to check the time, "Finn, Jesus Christ." She answered, "Finn, what do you want?" The service seemed to be bad because she could barely make out what he was saying.

"—are you?" Finn's voice kept cutting out.

"Finn, I can't hear you."

"Hey, Can you hear me now?"

"Yea, why the hell are you up so earlier?" Rey said with a very annoyed tone in her voice.

"Earlier?" Finn chuckled "Rey, It's like 11 o'clock. You weren't at class and Poe and I wanted to check to see if you were okay.

Rey's eyes shot open and she looked at her alarm clock. It read " _11:13 AM_ ". "Shit, I'll meet you guys at The First Order." Before Finn could answer, Rey hung up and rushed to get dressed, she grabbed a pair of skinny blue jeans, a greyish long sleeved shirt and a beige cardigan. After putting on a little bit of makeup and grabbing her purse and an energy bar, She made her way to the most popular coffee shop/bookstore "The First Order".

Rey was greeted by the smell of freshly crushed coffee beans and the smell of books. She looked around and saw Poe chatting up a young woman with bright blue hair and Finn was reading a book and drinking some tea. Rey walked over and sat down to the left of Finn.

"Hey! Sorry I missed class, was it anything important?" Rey asked kind of nervous she missed class. Finn took another sip of his tea and laid it on the table.

"No, Professor Luke wasn't there again so Mrs. Organa filled in for him." Rey sighed in relief. She glanced over at Poe who was exchanging numbers with the woman. Finn followed Rey's eyes to Poe and the girl. He chuckled and shook his head as Poe walked over.

"Told you I could do it Finn," Poe held a slip of paper with a number on it; He grabbed his coffee cup and sat to the right of Finn. "Never doubt the master." He playfully hit Finn on the arm causing Finn to almost spill his tea. Rey and Poe laughed hard as Finn hit Poe on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Poe yelped pretending it hurt.

"If you paid as much attention to girls as you did with your work, you may actually become a pilot." Finn said with a grin and Poe pouted and crossed his arms

"Good morning Poe." Rey said as He took another sip of his coffee. He waved his hand as he was gulping his coffee down.

Finn face palmed and picked up his tea, "The barista is kind of rude." Finn said with a scowl. Poe nodded

"He seems like a real douche, he doesn't talk but gives everyone mean looks" Poe pointed to the counter and the man who was behind it. He was very tall with long jet black hair and was wearing an apron with a black tee shirt under it.

"I'm going to order and see for myself." Rey stood up and walked to the back of the line.

Finally when it got to her turn, She smiled her biggest smile and said "Excuse me, Can I get a Chocolate Mocha with a slice of Apple pie please?"

He looked at her with his deep brown eyes. He nodded and said "That'll be 10.94"

She kept her smile as she dug for her money; she looked up at him and gave him the money "Keep the change." He smirked and went busy on working on her order. She stuck her tongue out at Poe and went back to her seat.

"He actually smiled." Poe said with his mouth open wide.

Finn glared at Poe. "He has worked here for 10 months; I have seen him smile before." Poe made a face at Finn.

"Maybe you're the douche." Finn said as he hit Poe's arm. Poe's face turned red and he drank his coffee

The man behind the counter brought Rey her food and smiled as she said thank you. Finn got up and stopped him.

"What's your name?" Finn asked politely.

The man's face went from normal too angry in the span on a second. "Kylo Ren" He said with a hiss in his voice and walked to the back room.

Poe made a face Finn and sat back down. They were all extremely puzzled and were left to wonder what made him so mad; Rey was the most intrigued out of them all. "What could have possibly made him so mad?" She wondered as they all drank their drinks in silence


End file.
